This invention relates to a new and useful method for preparing synthetic polyester surgical articles, as well as the articles produced thereby and methods for using them.
The use of cyclic ester monomers in the formation of polyesters for the fabricating of synthetic surgical articles is well known in the art. In conjunction therewith, comonomers have often been employed to modify the characteristics of the various polyesters.
The conventional polymerization method for forming polymers of the cyclic esters is through ring opening polymerizations. Usually, where copolymers are prepared, one cyclic ester is copolymerized with another.
The use of monomers in the formation of polyester surgical articles is discussed in a variety of patents and technical publications. Useful polymerization and post-treatment methods as well as fabrication procedures for the surgical articles are also well known. The surgical articles produced include both absorbable and non-absorbable articles.
The following patents and technical articles and references cited therein are of interest in this respect:
(1) U.S. Pat. Nos.--3,268,486-7; 3,297,033; 3,442,871; 3,463,158; 3,620,218; 3,626,948; 3,739,773; 3,839,297; 3,875,937; 3,896,802; 3,937,223; 3,728,839; 3,531,561; 3,867,190; 3,784,585. PA1 (2) Foreign Pat. Nos.--1,332,505; 1,414,600 (British), and 776,980; 778,126; 788,116 (Belgian). PA1 (3) Technical Articles--Developement of a Synthetic Polymer Burn Covering; by John B. Gregory et al; DYNATECH R/D COMPANY in conjunction with Department of the Navy, Contract No. N00014-73-C-0201; March 30, 1973; PA1 Developement of a Synthetic Polymer Burn Covering; by John B. Gregory et al; DYNATECH R/D COMPANY in conjunction with Department of the Navy, Contract No. N00014-73-C-0201; June 8, 1973; PA1 Developement of a Synthetic Polymer Burn Covering; by A. D. Schwope et al; DYNATECH CORPORATION in conjunction with Department of the Navy, Contract Authority NR 104-702/10-3-72 (444); January 31, 1974. PA1 D. E. Cutright et al, Oral Surg. Vol. 31, No. 1, p. 134-9, Jan. 1971; Vol. 32 No. 1, p. 165-173, July 1971 and Vol. 37, No. 1, p. 142-152, January 1974. PA1 July 25, 1972, Report by R. G. Sinclair and G. W. Gynn entitled Preparation and Evaluation of Glycolic and Lactic Acid Based Polymers For Implant Devices Used In Management of Maxillofacial Trauma, published in conjunction with Contract No. DADA17-72-C-2066. Supported by the U.S. Army Medical Research and Development Command.
As mentioned as conjunction with U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,190 and its parent patent applications the biological inertness of the polylactic acid sutures prepared with the hope of being absorbable in living tissue was modified by incorporation of glycolic acid units in the polymer chain. Unfortunately, the copolymers formed by coreacting increasing amounts of glycolide with the lactide were said to have the disadvantage of forming surgical articles which lacked dimensional stability in-vivo.